One Piece (Female Luffy)
by Insomniac Demon
Summary: Different updates going on and maybe revises. Female Luffy building a crew and going through adventures. (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: Alvida

**Chapter 1**

(Female Luffy P.O.V.)

The sea battered the ship on the bright sunny day, music swelled throughout the air surrounding it. People smiled brightly as men and women danced together to the sound of violins and pianos. Just a little way away, high above the ship a voice cried out that soon created a panic throughout its patrons. There just a short distance from the cruise ship was a large wooden boat, decorated with canons and the cries of men waving their swords around.

People ran wildly, bumping into each other and clawing for a way to escape.

"Here they come!" One of the crew attendants cried out as the pirates swung onto the ship. They planted onto the wooden deck with a loud thud as their footsteps wreaked havoc above.

Waking abruptly from my nap, I stretch out forgetting that I stowed away inside a barrel after my recent boat sink. Taking a quick deep breath, I burst through the barrel with arms outstretched and eyes closed shut to adjust to the sudden light change. Extending my arms into the open air, I awoke loud and boisterous as ever.

"Can't you guys keep it down?" I cry out fighting back a yawn throughout the whole sentence

Opening my eyes, I soon realize there were people surrounding me. Two men gawked at me slightly terrified- most likely because I just yelled as I awoke up from a short nap in a barrel. One guy was tan and had long black hair just passed his neck and a wavy blue tattoo over his eye and two S's atop each other on his bicep to match. He wore a dark purple tank top with red wrist bands and lightly tanned shorts with black shoes. The other guy was a blonde with a dark green headband to keep his long hair out of his face. He wore an orange shirt with black jeans and a blue sash wrapped around his waist with black shoes upon his feet as well. One guy, who was quite big, wore a blue and white striped shirt with jeans and black shoes seemed to be asleep on the wooden ground, good choice too- my nap was quite incredible.

There also was a young boy with them, his face had tear streaks going down his cheeks and his eyes were slightly red and puffy. He had pink hair that parted down the side of his left and right sides of his head. He wore large round dark blue glasses and a white button up shirt with blue streaks that lined the shoulder and neck collar. He had white sneakers with red lines going up and down the top of the shoe with black pants as he sat upon the floor trembling slightly and practically crying.

"Um… Hey." I started slowly while the three looked at me confused as I wave at them, "You know where some food is?"

Adjusting my hat, I waited for a response from at least one of them but they seemed to be studying my appearance. I dusted my short blue jeans off. I wore a red bikini top with a red vest over it lined with gold buttons. I had short blue jeans cut by scissors and flip flops upon my feet. I pulled up my straw hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it and set it on top of my head, covering my long black wavy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

All of them looked at me dumbfounded as the two older guys started to scold me.

"How dare you take out our crew mate!" The tan guy exclaimed as he raised a sword to me.

"I think we should take her to the captain and let her sort her out." The blonde replied raising his sword as well.

Completely ignoring them, I turn to the small pink haired kid and asked if he knew where any food was hidden.

"DON'T JUST IGNORE US!" The two exclaimed in unison as the pink haired kid gestured behind me to a door.

"It's probably in there, we are in the kitchen after all."

"DAMMIT COBY. WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAYS?!" The tan guy yelled, raising his sword up to strike Coby.

"Don't worry," The blonde haired guy reassured, "we can report him to the captain. Right now we have to deal with this female."

Both of them rushed at the same time towards me, swords raised ready to strike me down. I glared at the two men and timed it just right so I could hit the side of their swords with the back of my hand. As the blades broke in two and stabbed the wooden floor, the two crew mates stopped dead in their tracks and quickly grabbed their fallen comrade and scurried out the kitchen. Rubbing my hands together, I make my way into the pantry and find a heavenly array of food.

In between bites, I started to question this guy, Coby.

"So where am I?" I ask, mouth full with food.

"You're on a cruise ship, but it's currently being raided by Alvida and her pirate crew!" He exclaimed but quickly cover his mouth and lowered his voice, "Those pirate guys could be back any moment too, with reinforcements this time."

"Is there no meat on this ship? What kind of ship has no meat?!" I cry out in anger and despair as Coby tries to quiet me down.

"Did you not just hear a word I said?" He hissed through his teeth, "Alvida is here."

"So?" I reply pouting as I scour the area for more food.

"So she'll hear you!" Coby yelled while immediately covering his own mouth once more.

"I'll just beat her up then." I state as I open up a bag to find it filled with apples to the brim. Taking one, I bite a huge chunk out of it.

"Why are you here anyway. A ship with no meat wouldn't be a ship I'd like to raid." I say with a mouthful of apples.

"It's a stupid story…" The pink haired kid started bitterly, "I was fishing but got into the wrong boat and ended up as Alvida's cabin boy to survive…"

I laughed to the point I rolled onto my stomach and couldn't eat another bite.

"That," I huffed out the few words with every breath I could muster, "is pretty stupid."

"I didn't want to be a pirate!" Coby snapped as I calmed myself down, "I always dreamed of becoming a marine. Then I can get back at Alvida for making me her cabin boy."

"Then do it." I reply seriously as he looks up at me confused, "Follow your dream, become a marine."

"I-I could never…" The pink haired boy said softly but I could feel the longing in his heart, "So what brought you out here into the sea?"

I stopped eating and stood up straight and tall and marched up the steps to the door as I smirked.

"I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

"What?!" Coby cried out surprised, "B-but you're a female, wouldn't you be a queen?"

I chuckled softly, "Nah, King has a better ring to it don't you think?"

Coby nervously played with his hands as he replied quietly, "Well, yeah but…"

"But what?" I questioned, "I'm going to be King no matter what. No mercy just because I'm female."

The pink haired kid looked up at me with admiration. He was about to say something when a loud crashing and crackling noise rang throughout the small pantry. A hole began to form in the wooden ceiling as a fat lady fell through exclaiming, "Who's the most beautiful on the sea?"

The lady seemed pretty huge, I was surprised that the floor held her up on deck like that for so long. She had long black hair and a pure white hat atop her head with a frilly red feather sticking out of it. She wore a navy blue captain jacket with gold lining around the sides and a pink plaid shirt beneath it with a red necktie thing. She wore white jeans with a purple sash wrapped around her waist to hold her gun up with rings on almost all her fingers as she throws a spiked metal mace over her shoulder.

I stared at her puzzled.

"You are Lady Alvida!" I heard a unison of male voices ring out. As the dust cleared up she stared straight at me, eying me top to bottom.

Slowly processing what had just happened, I slowly raise a finger and point at the weird huge woman.

"Hey Coby…" I start slowly as the room is silent, "Who's this ugly fat sea cow?"

Everyone around me stops and gawks with mouths wide open.

"Ugly?..." The fat lady says slowly as her face darkens

She swings her mace instantly as I jump up out of the way in time as it smashed the wooden floor I had stood upon. Grabbing Coby by the collar of his shirt, I jump out through the hole in the ceiling while also landing on the deck surrounded by a good number of pirates. I smirked with joy as one finally charged at me, I could feel the adrenaline surge through me. I let go of Coby as I duck the below blow of the sword and start backing up. Dodging a good bit, I finally rear up and fight back. Reaching behind me, I grabbed a crew member who tried to sneak up on me and tossed him over to his crew mate, knocking them both out. Quickly turning, I punch the other pirate as six crew members gang up and all attack at once with a sword. Immediately, I jump up to evade while holding onto my hat as some of them get their swords stuck for a moment.

Coby stares at me, sparkles practically in his eyes as I smile widely at him and turn back to get into the fight. While the crew was distracted trying to get their swords out, I swiftly stretch out my leg and knock all of them off their feet. Taking out a whole group now, I sensed another large group behind me. Running about the deck I cried out, "Hey guys, it's unfair to gang up in a huge group like this onto one person!"

Running about I strike up a new plan and run past a mast to hold onto and kept running straight forward. The crew members all paused to gape at my arm length.

"Move men! She had devil fruit powers!" I heard one of them warn as they try to scatter before I use my move.

Smirking once again, I stopped running and flung myself back at them as they attempted to run the opposite way. Laughing hysterically- I always love fighting- I rammed into the crew knocking them all over the place. Coby approached me slowly, mouth opened with surprise.

"Y-you took out Alvida's w-whole crew…" He stammered as I gave him a wide smile.

"Yup." I replied with a thumbs up as I hear a clang hit the wooden deck. Turning my attention towards it, I see the fat woman slowly rising from the whole she made. Her face angrier as ever.

"Coby!" She snapped as the boy flinched behind me, "Who's the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"W-why it's…" The pink haired boy paused for a minute, debating what to say. He looked up at me as if I would give him his answer but instead I gave him a wide, bright smile. His attention turned back to the raven haired woman who rose up out of the hole, her mace swung over her shoulder.

"Not you!" Coby cried out with all his might, "You're the ugliest being on the sea! You're a fat sea king!"

Alvida stood in a daze as some crew members who pretended to be knocked out slowly raised their head yelling, "WHAT?!"

Alvida's face darkened as I chuckled at Coby's bold words. Her hands tightened around the mace as she slowly lifted it over her head. My laughing stopped as I readied for her attack. She swung her mace at me as Coby tried pulling me out of the way for safety. Seeing that I wouldn't move, Coby ducked down in fear as the mace hit me square on my head.

"Luffy!" Coby cried out as my smirk grew wider.

"That's not gonna work on me." I say as I stretch my arm out and wrap it around the handle of the mace, "You see, I ate the Gum Gum fruit. Now I'm made of rubber so no blunt attacks will affect me."

Yanking the mace from her clutches, I swing it far back over the ocean as everyone's eyes were on me. As soon as I thought it was at a good length, I let it bounce right back. Flying back as fast as a bullet, I let it go at the last second as it planted itself right into Alvida's stomach sending her flying out to sea. Turning back to the crew and Coby I asked, "Anyone else wanna take me on?"

A unison of heads shook right to left vigorously as I laughed in triumph. Reaching over I grabbed one of the conscious crew member's shirt near me and lifted him up in front of me. He grabbed my hands as I asked him, "Would you mind getting me all the meat you have aboard your ship?"

He nodded in agreement as I smiled widely, "Oh and get me and Coby a boat, we'll be heading off soon."

Coby looked up at me surprised, "Heading off?"

"Well yeah," I started as I placed down the guy who scurried off to meet my demands, "you wanted to be a marine right?"

"Yeah but the nearest marine base is Shells Town, and they just captured the pirate hunter swordsman Zoro not too long ago." Coby informed me as I thought about it.

A swordsman is what every pirate crew has, right?…

"A-and you want to be a pirate! You should avoid the marines! A-and someday w-we'll have to fight and I c-could kill you Luffy or vise-versa!"

"Calm down Coby." I say smiling, "We're friends now. Yeah we'll fight from time to time but there's no way you could ever kill me because I'm going to become King of the Pirates!"

"DON'T YOU MEAN QUEEN?!" The fallen crew mates exclaim together as I turn to them shouting and flailing my arms.

"NO. I mean KING. KING!" I cry out as they all scatter apologizing.

I turn my gaze back to Coby as I added, "Unless you want to board one of those marine ships over there," gesturing to a giant ship with white and blue sails not too far off, "I'm sure they would love to have you aboard."

Coby stood wide eyed watching the ship sail closer and closer towards us.

"OF COURSE THEY WOULD LOVE TO HAVE ME RIGHT NOW I LOOK LIKE I'M STILL A PART OF ALVIDA'S CREW!" He said as he shook me by my vest's collar while I cocked my head to the side.

"Huh… Never thought of that." I reply bluntly, "But hey, at least the marines want you, right?"

I smile widely as Coby lets go of me and falls to the ground on his hands and knees, muttering how he'll never be a marine at this rate. I grab him by the neck of his shirt and haul him off to our getaway boat before the marine's ship gets any closer. Hopping into the boat, I smile and wave at all the pirate crew members and cut the line plummeting down to the ocean quite quickly. As we descended, Coby seemed to have gotten over excited and passed out from all the fun as I randomly set course to Shells Town to meet this famous swordsman.

After eating all the pillaged meat, Coby finally woke up as I spun the ship's wheel.

"So where are we now Luffy and how far until we reach Shells Town?" Coby asked as I looked him dead in his eyes, completely serious.

"I have no idea."

"Um… You have no idea how long until we get there or…"

"I have no idea where we are." I reply spinning the wheel again to an unknown location.

Coby gawked at me as he marched up and took over the wheel on the small boat.

"You're a pirate but you have no sense of direction?!" He exclaimed as I pouted.

"We'd get there eventually…"

With Coby now guiding the way to Shells Town we're sure to be there in no time flat! I gotta get a navigator as well as a swordsman... I'll worry about the navigator later for now it's time to get a swordsman!

I pose onto the front of the small boat, one foot propped onto the tip of the front as I extended my arm upwards like a cliché pirate pose people tend to think of. Would this make it not a cliché anymore or…

"Land dead ahead!" Coby cried out as he pointed in the direction. I jump up and down excitedly as he continues, "Seems you were lucky enough to even be headed remotely near to the island. If this even is Shells Island."

"It has to be, look at that giant marine base it has!" I exclaim as I watch Coby's expression burst with excitement.

It was a win-win for both of us, Coby got his dream to be a marine and I get my next crew member! I hope he's as strong as what I heard from the other pirates.

* * *

Please review what you guys think, this is my first time ever doing a One Piece story and I was kind of debating whether to post it or not. I always wanted to do a female Luffy story but I saw all the kinds of reviews for this kind of story and everyone seemed very particular about how it should be portrayed as. I don't mind criticism, I'd like to make this story a success but if it seems to similar to the original plot I'll scrap the whole story together. This has been revised over and over so if there is anything that seemed random I'm terribly sorry I'll fix it as soon as possible.

Well please review, every review helps whether it's criticism or just saying it was a good start or something.


	2. Chapter 2: Captain Morgan

Chapter 2

 _~Luffy's P.O.V.~_

Upon landing, I tie the boat to a wooden post and hop out onto the dock near a town followed closely by Coby. Entering the small city, I could tell it was just somewhere along the lines of a marketplace mainly. Essentials and such stocked in the stores for the island. The buildings went as high as three stories but not any higher. There were brick buildings lined up on either side pretty close to one another not leaving any room for privacy. The streets flared up with loud conversations and laughter filling the air. Children ran amuck through the dirt roads playing tag and zig zagging through the markets, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

Turning to Coby, I decide to get down to business.

"So where is the swordsman, what was his name? Roronoa Zoro?" I say as everyone pauses in their tracks to stare dead at me and Coby. I assumed it was due to the fact we were new to the small town.

"Luffy keep your voice down." The pink haired boy hissed, "He's a wanted man, not many people would like to even hear his name let alone speak of it. Luckily though, I heard the marine captain is one of the toughest men. There has to be a reason Roronoa Zoro is under his care. Captain Morgan."

The entire town went dead silent. All the laughter and talking ceased as many scurried to get inside or hide from the very mention of the marine captain's name. It drove all of the people out on the streets to hide inside their shops and homes. Many dived behind crates or ducked off into alley ways as we passed through. All that was left was a cloud of dirt left from the citizens vacating the streets as Coby and I exchanged confused looks as we marched on through the eerie dusty road.

The pink haired boy scratched his head bewildered at the people's reaction, "I can understand why they would flinch at Roronoa Zoro's name but Captain Morgan's?"

I shrugged off the weirdness of the town and pointed dead ahead of us, a giant red bricked wall stood towering off in the distance. High above a giant base could be seen with a giant blue marine symbol waving upon a flag flown in the sky.

"Well since he's been captured he should be at the marine base, right?" I said reasoning with logic as I led the way to a high brick wall.

"We'll get in trouble Luffy!" Coby exclaimed grasping onto my arm to attempt to deter me.

Stretching out my arm, I reach onto the ledge of the wall and pull myself up to peer over it with Coby clinging onto me tightly.

"Warn a person next time!" He snapped in a slight daze from the sudden movement.

Quietly, I scan the open dirt area to see a single wooden pillar in the center with a guy tied to it. He hung his head low as he wore a dark green bandana atop his head. He had baggy black pants with black shoes while a striped dark green and light green sash hung around his waist. He wore a white shirt that clung to his body to show off his muscles, but was dirty and tattered probably since his capture. He was tied to what looked like a giant wooden T as his arms stretched out tied to the ends of the top of the T as he leaned against the post, his feet outstretched since it looked kind of cramp there. I watched him intently to see if he really was worth being a part of my crew when a child jumped out of nowhere and landed into the open area, dust surrounded her as her feet hit the ground.

It was a young girl about the age of seven who ran with a petit cloth in her hand wrapped with something inside, holding it closely as she scurried to the pirate hunter. She had long brown hair and a blue dress as she made her way cautiously towards the swordsman, but tears almost filled her eyes. As she stopped in front of the man, she quickly fumbled around with the cloth desperate to undo it.

Revealing what was tangled up inside the rag, she shined brightly as she displayed two rice balls held together poorly- but held together nonetheless. The green bandana swordsman scowled at the child as she gestured the food closer to his face.

"Get outta here kid!" Zoro spat harshly, however it did not deter the little girl.

A guy who denies food can't be on my crew. Shaking my head in disappointment, I fall from the wall as Coby struggles to jump down. Just as he falls to the ground we hear a loud cackle from the other side of the wall. Flinging myself to peer over it once more, I see a blonde, bowl haircut, boy walk out with about three Marines trailing after him. Leaning closer to see where this was going, the blonde boy smacked the food out of the girl's grasp.

"Hey kid, you know we gotta kill you now that you've helped this guy." The guy said with a smirk as he ordered a guard to dispose of the kid.

"B-but Helmeppo, sir, she's just a child…" The Marine replied as Helmeppo placed his foot on the guard's face in annoyance.

"I understand that." The weird blonde haired guy spat as he kicked the Marine to the ground then pointed to the next one, "You there, take care of the kid. Throw her over the wall or something just make sure she's disposed of."

"Y-yes sir." The guard grabbed the girl as she tried to worm her way out of his grasp when I noticed the guard whisper something to her. She calmed down as she was launched over the wall as I slung my arms up to grab her before she fell. The impact from the throw knocked both of us back as I tried my best to land on my back. Landing on the grass, I uncurled as Coby raced over to the little girl.

As he tended to the child, I shoved my long black hair underneath my hat and placed my straw hat atop my head as I looked upwards at the stone wall. Placing one hand onto the wall, I inhaled deeply. Slinging myself over it, I landed onto the two Marines and stared at the blonde boy as he stumbled back trembling slightly.

As I moved closer the blonde haired boy had just finished punching the swordsman and just begun kicking him.

"W-where did you come from?" Helmeppo stuttered out as I glared at him with disgust.

"Did you just order a kid to be thrown? That could have seriously injured her, or worse even kill her." I spat as Helmeppo mustered up what little courage he had in his frail, petite body. The swordsman had turned his head as he spat up blood off to the side, and it was quite a bit.

"What's the kid to you? So what? She disobeyed orders to help this thing that saved her life. This thing also killed my most precious puppy…" Helmeppo looked towards Zoro with rage within his eyes, "If anything he deserves to die. After attacking my poor and defenseless dog he had the nerve to strike me!"

"After your dog attacked me!" The little brunette girl cried out, tears filling her eyes.

I looked over to the green swordsman who hung his head low, unfazed by Helmeppo's bitter words.

He saved this little girl?

I approached Zoro slowly as his eyes darted towards me however his head still fixated on the dirt ground beneath him. Seeing that I had gotten his full attention I smiled widely as I announced, "You're a part of my crew now Roroanoa Zoro."

He scoffed at my remark as he replied, "Like hell I'd be part of a pirate crew. I'm a pirate hunter."

"Well you're a swordsman, right?" I asked as he raised his head up towards me.

"Yes."

"Well then," I started as I marched off towards the base, "if I have your sword you'll HAVE to join my crew."

"M-my father is Captain of the Marines here! I can have you killed!" Helmeppo threatened as I looked at him dead in his eyes.

"I chose to become a pirate, if I die I die." I loosened up my shoulders as I smirked, "But not before I become King of the Pirates!"

I pulled my arm back like a rubber band and let it fly into all the Marines as they went flying into the wall, one landing atop another.

"Hey." A gruff voice spat out as I turned around to face the swordsman as he continued, "Inside the base. The marines took my swords. Get them and I'll join your crew."

"Alright!" I said running off into a random direction. My first crew member!

"Hey!" I heard Zoro's voice call out to me as I raced off, "The base is the other way!"

I turned around and headed towards the giant marine base that seemed to tower over everything on this island.

"I knew that." I said as I raced past the pirate hunter once more on my way to the base.

"Make sure to get Helmeppo! He'll know where my swords are!"

Racing around outside the bottom of the base, I looked everywhere for… Who was he again?...

I paused for a moment for recollect my thoughts. He was… brown haired right?... No definitely had pink… No wait that's Coby…

A thunderous clang rang out from above me as I looked up to see what was happening. Flinging my arms onto the ledge of the roof, I sprint back to get ready to shoot myself into the air. Readjusting a little and making sure I was at the right angle, I shoot myself off like a rocket and towards the roof in record time. Screaming with excitement I soon realized I was a tad bit off with my directions. I flung my arm out to catch hold to what looked like to be a very ugly statue of someone. Unfortunately, I might have severed it while I hurled my body weight onto it.

Landing perfectly, however, I stand victoriously as everyone around me ran amuck ballistic. I cupped my hands around my mouth shouting, "Who's the guy who had Zoro's sword taken from him?!"

Amidst the chaos everyone abruptly stopped and pointed to the blonde haired kid from before as he shrank down. I walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar while thanking everyone and made a run for it through a nearby entrance. All I could hear was the chaos of footsteps trampling after us as I snickered.

"Hey kid." I said as I ran through the corridors and many doorways.

"Y-yes?" The blonde haired kid stammered out as I still dragged him around.

"Where's the pirate hunter's swords?"

"My room, right over there. We just passed it. Please let me go?"

"Awe we just passed it?!" I sighed as I turned around and threw Helmeppo into some Marines trailing me. I raced into the room and immediately saw against the wall three swords. Two were black handles with black sheaths while one had a white handle and a white sheath. Unsure of which to grab and on a time limit, I snatch all of them together and quickly look for an escape route out of this room.

Figuring the only logical way to leave is through a window, plus saves me time from running around inside this building, I decide to launch myself out the window into the courtyard. Struggling to hold all the swords, I fling myself out the window and spiral out of control onto the ground below. The three swords land in different places surrounding Coby while I knock myself into the wooden pole Zoro was strapped to.

"Luffy!" Coby shouted as Zoro told him to cut him loose with one of his swords.

I rubbed my face and shook it off as Marines soon surrounded us.

"I didn't know which sword was yours so I grabbed all three." I explained as he took all three swords out of their sheath.

"All three are mine." He stated as he put the white sword in his mouth and held the two black ones in each of his hands.

"You can't fight with three swords can you?" Coby questioned as Marines ran at him for a surprise attack.

Instinctively, Zoro stopped all three of their blades with his own and held them there as he explained, "Since you got me my swords back I'll join your crew Luffy. However it should not interfere with my dream of being the world's greatest swordsman. If there is ever a time I do not fulfill my dream I want you to take me out of your crew."

"Will do." I said as he raised his swords up and sliced the three Marines' stomachs.

Backup soon arrived and a small group of about twenty to thirty Marines appeared ready to fight but still trembling. A tall man muscularly built stood behind them, and ax replaced his own hand. He ordered a full on attack with all men in front of him but they all took a step back, fearing their life.

"If none of you are man enough to face these lowlifes then shoot yourselves! I have no business with weaklings on my crew!" He bellowed out as Coby's facial expression turned.

"How can he say that…" Coby muttered as Zoro and I turned to look at him, "A Marine is supposed to be a force of good, but ordering your men to shoot themselves?!"

I turned back to the Marines and get ready to attack, flinging my fist back I yell at Zoro to duck. Once Zoro, confused but listens, ducks I slung my fist into the Marines and knocked them all down onto the ground. Reeling my arm back in, Zoro stands up straight and looks dead at me.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed as I start to explain.

"I ate a special fruit called the GumGum fruit," I started while stretching out my cheek to show my elasticity and let it snap back into place, "it gave me powers of rubber."

"Devil fruit powers!" one of the Marines cried out as they began shooting out at us.

"GumGum Balloon!" I cried out and inflated my body as the Marines started to shoot us blindly.

"Luffy no!" Coby shouted as Zoro stood behind me horrified.

I let the bullets bounce back to them as the Marines scattered to evade their bullets. I deflated and looked at Coby.

"I just explained my powers. Bullets won't affect me." I said laughing as I turned my attention to Zoro, "You take care of the Marines and I'll deal with the ax guy."

He nodded in agreement as I rocketed my fist into Captain Morgan. However he had blocked it using the side of his ax. Clinging onto the side of his ax I rocketed the rest of my body and drilled my weight into his stomach, knocking him onto the ground. The air filled with dust as his crew stopped what they were doing and stared at us, my hat had flung off to reveal my long black hair as I stood near Captain Morgan as he slowly rose to his feet.

"He's a female?!" Everyone cried out in unison as even Zoro stood to see my long raven colored hair escaped my hat.

"Yes!" I snapped at them as they all got quiet, "AND I'M GOING TO BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"King?!" The Marines cried out in unison as Zoro laughed.

"Yes KING." I hissed back, "Queen of the Pirates doesn't sound as good."

Captain Morgan stood back up laughing, "You? A female? Want to be King of the Pirates?"

I shot him a glare as I replied, "Yes. And I WILL become King of the Pirates."

Shooting my fist and catching him off guard, I landed a blow to the side of his face leaving a mark where my fist had been. The entire crew of Marines gasped including Coby while Zoro continued laughing.

"I had no idea you were a female Luffy even though your voice gave it away. However, man or woman I have no problem taking orders from you. I will help you become King of the Pirates." Zoro said as I smiled brightly at him.

"Well men what are you waiting for?!" Captain Morgan cried out, "Attack him!"

"GumGum Whip!" I exclaimed shooting my leg and sweeping Captain Morgan off his feet onto the ground. As I launched myself at Morgan he readied his ax at me and let it come crashing down. I quickly maneuvered out of the way of his ax and punched his face.

"S-she already beat up Captain Morgan quite a bit, what chance do we have?!" A random Marine cried out as I continued to pound Morgan's face into the ground.

"Hey straw-hat!"

Continuing to keep Captain Morgan on the ground, I keep punching until Zoro interrupts me.

"Hey Luffy." The green haired swordsman said as he gestured to that scrawny blonde haired kid holding a pistol to Coby's head.

"Stop or I'll shoot him!" Helmeppo cried out with tears swelling up in his eyes.

I looked at Coby and smiled as he hesitated and cried out, "Don't do it Luffy! Don't let anything that happens to me affect you! Even if I die!"

I let out a chuckle as I got off Morgan and got ready to rear my arm up.

"You hear that kid? Coby's ready to die!" I stated reaching my arm back as I felt Morgan's shadow cast down over me. Letting my fist go straight into that cocky blonde boy's face, Roronoa Zoro jumps between me and Morgan's ax as Zoro slices his stomach.

"Thanks Zoro." I say spinning around to face him and smiled.

"Just doing my job Captain."

 _~Zoro's P.O.V.~_

Upon entering the town Luffy, Coby and I were welcomed by many townspeople cheering for our victory. We were led by the small brunette girl I had saved to her mother's tavern. Treading across the wooden floors, we picked a table to sit at while the child's mother offered to feed us for all the help and trouble we had went through for their town, which we certainly could not turn down. The tavern was practically all wooden, against the right side upon entering the building was a bar with stools lined along it. In front of the long bar was a wall full of liquor bottles and glasses. Off to the left of the tavern were dark wooden tables and chairs placed about while along the walls were windows and a couple of paintings. When the food had arrived, plates were piled high upon the table from all the food we were eating. Luffy kept going but I had stopped with eight plates stacked off to the side of our table.

"So since you want to be King of the Pirates I assume you have some sort of crew already with a fairly large ship?" I questioned as she paused for a second from her food, "For a female you eat a lot as well…"

"You are my first crew member, which makes us officially pirates I suppose. I kind of have a boat…" She said gesturing with a meat stick out a window to the small boat along the harbor.

I busted out laughing at the small boat while straw-hat added, "Eventually I'll have a grand ship with the best of the best as my crew mates though!"

As she moved her long raven hair out of her face to eat I hear Coby let out a chuckle as he added, "She really is serious, although I think she hasn't grasped the idea of planning that everyone else has."

At this point I had my head in my hands while I muttered, "How did I rope myself into having her as my captain?..."

Lifting my head, I turned to Coby and asked, "So what do you plan on doing? Are you going to be a part of Luffy's crew?"

"Oh no," The pink haired boy replied shaking his head, "I want to become a Marine."

"A Marine?" I said chuckling, "From what I heard you were part of a pirate crew, even if you were just a cabin boy."

I felt a tug from Luffy who had paused eating and gestured for me to lean closer for her to whisper something. Nodding my head and accepting Captain's orders, I replied lowly to where only she would hear, "If there is a chance I will do it then."

The teenage girl smiled brightly at me as she continued to eat her food.

"What was that all about?" Coby asked as I waved him off.

"Something the Captain wants me to do if it is necessary." I replied as I glanced back over to her gorging down food.

"I hear you two are actually pirates." A stern voice calls out as Luffy stops eating to address it.

"Well since I have my first crew member it's official."

"Then I will have to ask you to leave immediately. Since you have helped us though we shall not report this incident to headquarters." The Marine announced as the townspeople roared with disappointment.

Luffy stands up and thanks the tavern keeper for the food as I follow behind her out the door. Almost out the door I pause as I hear the Marine official ask Coby if he was a part of our crew.

"W-well…"

As the captain instructed, I turned around and laughed.

"This pipsqueak? A part of our crew?" I chuckled, "Don't make me laugh, he couldn't even make it as Alvida's cabin boy for two years."

"Z-zoro…" the kid stammered out quietly as I continued.

"What kind of asset would he be to anyone? Look at him he couldn't hurt a-"

That was just enough to make him riled up to punch me, to which I gave him a good thrashing afterwards. Everything had gone according to Luffy's plan. She knew Coby wouldn't be willing to hurt a girl as much as it would another guy. If the time had come up to where the Marines would question Coby's loyalty she wanted to make sure it looked like he had nothing to do with pirates. Quite smart and considerate of her even though she doesn't plan out much from what I can tell.

As the Marines broke up our one sided fight, I let Coby fall to the ground as I followed Luffy out to her small boat.

"Really pirate-like. Not being able to turn back or anything." I said as Luffy nodded in agreement.

I laid my swords inside the small boat as Luffy jumped in rearing to leave. Untying the boat from the dock, I shoved it off and jumped in as Luffy gestured to the line of Marines saluting us off.

"Well isn't this one for the history books, Marines saluting off pirates." I said laughing as Luffy waved frantically back to Coby who was with the Marines smiling and saluting us.

Soon enough our boat drifted off further from the island, causing it to look like a small ant hill from the distance.

"Where to captain?" I asked as I leaned against the side of the boat as Luffy placed her straw hat over her long raven colored hair that flowed with the wind. She placed a foot atop the front of the boat as she kept her gaze forward while saying, "I have absolutely no clue."

* * *

Sorry this took so long, I kept reading it over to make sure it sounded right XD

I know this part is by the books but I didn't see any other way since in the beginning Luffy meets Coby who brings him to Zoro. There isn't much to change from that besides minor details so bear with me as we get through these trivial parts. I wanted to be accurate to how things could go when Luffy is female but I saw no way of changing that Zoro had been captured and Luffy had to break him out of the Marine base first, otherwise he would have died before Luffy could get to him. I assure you it won't be exactly the same since Luffy is female and this is supposed to be accurate of how the adventures would have been if Luffy was female. Keep in mind I'm thinking of different scenarios that could have happened due to Luffy's choices like if Luffy had not tried to eat the bird in episode three. Every detail can unravel a new story to the anime and I'm trying to think of what could have happened due to that and how exactly female Luffy can still get her same crew members as in the show. However, for this beginning I saw no way of getting around getting Zoro first seeing as how without Luffy he would have died if she had made a detour or didn't meet Coby first.

I know the first two chapters were by the anime, which is why it took me so long because I didn't want it to seem like you were rereading it, but I assure you from here on it will be different. Thank you to all who are sticking with this even though the beginning is going slowly and I'm having to bore you all with it. The story from here on will try to be original as possible.

I hope this helps the guest who reviewed saying if it will have an original plot to see it the way I'm trying to picture it. Thank you for that review and I hope this helps anyone else who thought the same thing~

Anywho, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Every review goes a long way and helps me know what I do right or wrong! Whether it's critiquing or telling me it's well written helps me a ton

Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3: The Baratie

Author's Note: This is not the complete chapter (I'll still be adding onto this chapter) but I thought I'd post what I have so far just so people know I'm still working on it.

So I've read three critiques from two people.

My main take-away is it's not original enough and I will from now on put my own spin to it then. Though some people, when critiquing, could start their critique off better than saying they stopped just near the beginning seeing as reading the rest would be a waste of half an hour to read- which was really unnecessary to leave in the review. I don't know if you ever got to read over what little original parts I had in the first chapter but people do pour a lot of themselves into the work and that can easily be taken as you didn't care much for my writing to begin with. Phrasing your opinion better would help rather than implying you only skimmed through my writing then left what you thought about it. Reading through the review I did understand how first person can be a pain to write in, some people can just get confused reading it. Though I do see someone was really against what I had to say about my story, that it wasn't original enough and that my promises that it will change isn't enough and I can see where you're coming from because I had a certain vision in my mind but not everyone sees the same which was my fault. I've thought up some stuff I could throw into the story but still give the anime some justice. I'm more than happy to hear some suggestions to add into their adventures and help me with my writer's block as well putting a new spin on their story such as some enemies to throw in. It can be fun for both the reader and writer if we both engage our thoughts.

I'd like to thank those who stuck with this story and read it through thoroughly, I did put a lot of time and effort into writing this and it has been fun for myself despite it being over the span of 3 years I've been trying to continue it.

This has been a long enough ramble though, hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long. Hope you enjoy this little bit and later on I'll add onto it. Feel free to suggest something for me to write into this or future chapters!

* * *

Chapter 3

~Zoro's P.O.V.~

"Zoro are we there yet? And I'm hungry…" Luffy complained as she slumped over in the boat.

"We don't even know where we're going!" I cry out as she pouts at me with her arms crossed.

"No need to yell we're together on a small boat just a couple feet away from each other…" She said slumping over once again in the tiny boat.

Closing my eyes, I decided to get some rest seeing as we can't get food at the moment. I ignored Luffy and her stomping around the small boat when I heard her point out something in the distance.

"Hey. Hey Zoro look a boat!" She exclaimed as I acknowledged by opening one eye to see what it was.

It appeared to be a floating restaurant called The Baratie. I had heard about it some time ago, it is supposed to be a restaurant for anyone on the sea to go for a place to eat. However, I also heard it was quite pricy and seeing as I'm flat out broke and I'm sure Luffy is as well. It's probably best we just forget about the place.

"Hey captain, that's the floating restaurant The Baratie. Pricy though we're better off looking somewhere else." I try to explain to Luffy but her face lights up with excitement.

"Zoro," She starts off slowly as she puts her straw hat atop her head, "it's time we got ourselves a cook!"

"Are you crazy?!" I yell trying to knock some sense into her, "We don't even have an actual ship yet and you want to jump to a cook?!"

"Yup." Luffy says bluntly as I shook my head in despair.

"Fine. Good luck finding anyone who'd actually join a pirate crew who doesn't have a ship yet." I scoffed as she smiled and pointed in the direction of the Baratie.

"Time for food and a cook!"

We ended up barging into the fish themed restaurant boat and waited to be seated as Luffy started drooling over all the food that passed her by. Inside the Baratie it was presented as a fancy look such as some nice table set ups, gold trimmings and waiters dressed in suits. As we waited for someone to serve us, I kept thinking about how we would pay for all of this. We both don't have money from what I can tell, are we just going to take food and take a cook hostage?

No. I shook my head at the thought. That didn't seem like Luffy, unlike many other pirates she actually had a heart and wouldn't stoop that low even if she could get away with it.

"My what a lovely young lady, what would you like my dear?" I heard an annoying voice ring out as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Um, actually we were seeing if there were any cooks who would like to join my crew." She said grinning as her stomach growled in controversy.

"Before I answer that I would like to feed you first, you seem hungry my dear." He said as he took Luffy's hand and kissed it.

"We don't have any money though…" Luffy said slowly as she removed her hand from the waiter's.

"No problem, it's on me." The blonde waiter with weird curly eyebrows offered as I could see my captain's face lit up.

"Really?! You mean that?!" The raven haired teen exclaimed as the waiter's face lit up as well, "Thank you so much for making my friend and I some food!"

The waiter's face dimmed a little as he turned his gaze to myself as if I were to blame for being there. He gave Luffy a quick smile and disappeared through two swinging doors into the kitchen. Luffy glanced back at me with a bright smile as she said, "He's going to be our next cook."

I cringed at the thought but I wouldn't go against my captain's wishes.

"Nice place isn't it Zoro?" the long raven haired girl asked as her eyes darted all over the room.

"Sure." I replied as I noticed a spiral staircase in the center of the boat. I noticed someone was coming down as a loud wooden noise clicking against the stairs rang throughout the restaurant. The waiters had paused and gazed toward the stairs as a round man with a braided mustache and a tall chef hat wobbled down the stairway onto the main floor. He seemed to be only interested in the food as he made his way around tables judging what had been prepared. He was about to enter the kitchen when the double doors busted open to smack him in the face. Landing on his back, the blonde haired cook swiftly made his way to our table as he laid before Luffy a large steak and in front of myself a small soup.

"Sanji!" The head chef exclaimed as our blonde haired waiter looked back at him.

He paused a moment just staring at the large chef "What are you doing on the ground old man?"

Luffy laughed while I stared blankly at the two as they argued back and forth. The old chef rambled on about how his food still needed improvement while Sanji argued it was better than even the peg legged chef. A crew member stepped in to try to break up the quarrel saying, "Sanji show Zeff a little respect, he has taken care of you all these years."


End file.
